My Heart
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: Will a simple game of Truth Or Dare lead to a love confession? Fax. Oneshot.


**My first ONE-SHOT! FAXNESS! WARNING! TOO SAPPY!Oh, and, duh, I dont own MR. I WISH!! lol, Thank you James Pattz :)**

**R&R!**

_I am finding out,_

_That maybe I was wrong,_

_That I've fallen down,_

_And I can't do this alone,_

"I'm being forced against my will," I whispered.

Fang smirked. "I'm sure you are," he muttered, and walked ahead of me and took his place around the fire.

I sighed. So, maybe I wasn't forced against my will. But, Nudge and Angel really wanted to play truth or dare, and, come on, we don't know when is the last time we'll be on this planet, so why not give it a shot, right?

I snorted to myself. Yeah, right.

I walked slower and took my place, across Fang and Iggy, next to Nudge, and aside from Angel, Gazzy, and Total. I sighed.

"Okay, guys, let's play this game." I said, not so enthusiastic.

Nudge cheered. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "Alright, I want to go first! Can I please go first? Please, please, PLEASE?!"

Fang gave me a look that said, _this is all your fault._

I sighed and looked away. Right.

_Stay with me,_

_This is what I need, please?_

"Sure, Nudge. Go ahead." I told her, and forced a smile.

She grinned back, and took a deep breath.

"Gazzy," she started, and smiled evilly.

The Gasman sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I choose dare, what are you gonna dare me in _this_ place?" he muttered, and Angel smacked his arm. I hid my smile. That 'a girl.

Nudge narrowed her eyes at him. "I have plenty of ideas, for your information," she said.

Gazzy sighed. "Truth, anyways," he said.

"Like, you need to tell us right now who you like the best from the flock."

I stiffened. That wasn't fair! You couldn't put him in this place! He had a right to remain silent! At least…I wanted him to remain silent! What if it wasn't me?! Didn't Nudge think about how much it would hurt everyone?!

Gazzy looked nervous.

_Angel,_ I thought, _Who is he thinking about?_

Angel grinned at me. _Me, _she thought.

Well, at least it wasn't Fang?

_Sing us a song, and we'll_

_Sing it back to you,_

_We could sing our own,_

_But what would it be without you?_

_Oh…_

"He really doesn't need to say," said Angel, and I smiled a grateful smile at her.

Gazzy smiled at her too, and looked at Nudge. "Angel, of course, she's my sister." He shrugged, and Nudge smiled.

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that!!" she squealed. Wow, you never see someone get so excited over an answer, do you?

'Cept Nudge.

Gazzy snorted. "Iggy," he said, carelessly.

"Huh?" Iggy answered, obviously distracted with the sounds of the forest.

"You know the drill," Gazzy answered. Iggy smirked.

"Whatever involves explosives," he answered. The Gasman smiled and was about to say something, but I interrupted. "Not here, you don't," I said firmly, trying to keep my cool.

Can't keep what you never had.

"Aw, come on Max!" begged Gazzy. And Fang glared at me. Jeezum, my stomach did flip flops every time he stared at me.

_I am nothing now,_

_And it's been so long,_

_Since I've heard the sound,_

_The sound of my only hope,_

"No," I said, once again, a bit more loud.

Gazzy smirked. "Fine," he said. "No explosives in any of 'em, Ig. Sorry."

"Then skip me," he said, offended. I rolled my eyes.

The Gasman shrugged. "Your turn then," he told him.

Suddenly, a wide, mischievous smile spread across his face. "Fang," he started. "Truth or dare?"

Fang raised his eyebrow, obviously noticing the smile.

He was also probably debating what was safer.

"Dare," he finally said.

Iggy's smile grew wider. "I dare you to tell us how you really feel about Max."

He said.

_This time, _

_I will be listening,_

Frick.

"That's a truth dressed up as a dare," Fang pointed out, his face unreadable. As opposed to mine, who was blushing furiously. Dangit, get back down there blood!  
Iggy shrugged. "It's still my dare. 'S not changing," he answered.

Fang rolled his eyes, then they settled on me. Was I sweating? Sure felt like it.

_Sing us a song, and we'll_

_Sing it back to you,_

_We could sing our own,_

_But what would it be without you?_

_Oh…_

I looked down right away, still feeling his gaze on me.

"She's Max," he finally answered. "How else would I feel about her?"

"That answer made no sense," Iggy replied. Fang sighed.

"I love her, of course," he said, sounding calm, like this meant nothing.

My breath caught. Jeez, what _kind_ of love did he mean?! Could he be any more specific?!

_This heart, it beats,_

_Beats for only you,_

_This heart, it beats,_

_Beats for only you_

_Oh…_

Nudge sighed. "Study your grammar," she muttered.

Fang snickered. "Anything else?"

"Could you be more specific?" Angel asked.

Dammit!

I looked up at her, and she was grinning. She heard my thoughts, and, of course, I, the coward, didn't say anything, she said it for me.

I wasn't grateful.

Well, not _that_ grateful.

Fang's face suddenly showed emotion. Confusion.

"How?" he asked.

_This heart, it beats,_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours…_

"What kind of love?" she asked him.

Fang smiled. "The normal kind, the friendly kind," he said.

This time, not only my breath stopped, but my heart, too.

I felt warm tears fill my eyes.

What the hell?  
I got up, still looking down, and said, thickly, "I'll be back," and ran away.

The tears were now flowing down my cheeks, and hysterical sobs filled my chest.

Why was I crying, dammit?!  
I spread my wings and I was going to fly away, when suddenly, I was gasping for air. I knelt on the floor, and this time, I couldn't help it:

I was crying hysterically.

_This heart, it beats,_

_Beats for only you_

Fang. Fang. Fang.

That's all I could think of.

Him, and how much it hurt me that he only loved me as a friend.

But he was _supposed_ to love me as a friend, right?

Not as anything else! I couldn't lie to myself! I felt nothing for him! This was a time of…of…of confusion!

Again, I couldn't lie to myself.

I took a deep breath and held it, careful not to let it go and start crying like my mom just died or something.

"Max?" I heard, and I stiffened, still holding my breath.

_My heart is yours…_

I knew that voice. But I couldn't answer, not if I was gonna hear him and weep.

"Max?" Fang called, coming toward me. Suddenly, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, and I did the stupidest thing: I let my breath out.

And my hysterical crying started all over again.

He cradled me against his chest, and I couldn't do anything. I rested my head in his chest, crying and crying.

_This heart, it beats,_

_Beats for only you_

"Shh, shh…" he cooed. I stopped dead, and pushed myself away.

"I'm sorry," I said, horrified.

Hello! He didn't feel the same way!

Fang looked confused. "Sorry? For…for what?" he asked.

"For that!" I said, wiping my now dry tears away. "You…I…" I hesitated.

"You love me in a friendly way," I whispered. "So I can't be that near to you."

"What?" Fang asked, his face falling.

_My heart is yours…_

I shook my head. "I don't know what came over me," I explained.

Fang gave me a hint of a smile, as he got up and, once again, wrapped his arms against my waist. "I do," he whispered.

_This heart, it beats,_

_Beats for only you_

Suddenly, I felt his warm breath breathing over my lips. Our lips were only centimeters away, and he leaned in ever so slowly…

_My heart,_

_My heart is yours…_

Then he closed the distance between us. He tilted his head to the left, and deepened the kiss. What came over me? Dunno, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself go with the flow.

_My heart is yours…_

He slowly, very slowly, pulled me away, only about two inches from his chest.

"What came over me?" I whispered, still gasping for air.

"Love," he said simply.

_My heart is yours…_

I looked down and sniffed. "But…you only love me in a friendly way and what I feel for you…" I shook my head, and looked up to meet his dark eyes with mine. "What I feel for you is something totally, completely different," I whispered. He smiled. "Oh, Max," he chuckled. "I mean, I knew you were stubborn, but not _this_ stubborn," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"How could I admit my love to you in front of the flock?" he explained. "No…I decided quickly that, when I did declare my love for you, I would know first," he kissed my forehead, "That you loved me back."

I smiled.

"Second," he continued, "That we were alone," he looked around and nodded at me.

"And third," he whispered, getting closer to me. "That you wouldn't run away from this."

And, so softly, he pressed his lips against mine again.

And I was sure, that from this, I wouldn't run away ever again.

_My heart is…_

**Aww…so sappy. I know, it wasn't what you guys were expecting, blabla. But still, mind R&R-ing?? Thankies :) And, please, criticism is always welcome, I do whatever I can to improve :)**


End file.
